


Black Tight Jeans

by Kibounohane



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Johnny's Jr., SixTONES (Band)
Genre: Hokuto talking dirty, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 21:34:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10579923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kibounohane/pseuds/Kibounohane
Summary: This was written for the JE anon kink meme for the prompt:frottage/grinding, Hokuto wearing tight jeansEnjoy ♡





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the JE anon kink meme for the prompt: _frottage/grinding, Hokuto wearing tight jeans_  
>  Enjoy ♡

Taiga yelped as Hokuto caught him by surprise in the hallway near their dressing rooms, pulling him by his wrist into a closeby empty storage room, closing the door behind him. In the half darkness, Taiga tried to adjust his eyes and from then on, everything went quickly.  
  
Hokuto closed the space between them, turning him around to press him gently but firmly against the wall and Taiga gasped, placing his hands on it. Excitement took over and he waited, wondering what Hokuto had in mind.  
  
He didn't have to wait long as Hokuto was already pressing close to his small frame, one hand sliding around his waist as he pushed himself onto Taiga, nuzzling into his neck and softly biting down, making Taiga gasp. They didn't say a word, just breaths and gasps and Hokuto's hand all over Taiga's chest and his slow, controlled movements of his ever so sensual hips against Taiga's butt, and Taiga found himself whimpering as he felt Hokuto's bulge, so hard and warm and arousing, through those incredibly tight black jeans and he cursed the fact that he remembered that they had a performance later on and were somewhat in public.  
  
"Hokuto," Taiga breathed but Hokuto just shushed him against his neck, nibbling and rolling his hips against Taiga's butt, grinding against him again and again until Taiga was weak on his knees. "Fuck," Hokuto finally groaned into Taiga's ear as he rubbed his clothed dick against Taiga's ass, "you have no idea how much I want to fuck you right now"  
  
"Hn," Taiga replied with a gasp, "I know but, uhn"  
  
"I know," Hokuto replied, "but later... tonight" He kissed Taiga's neck at the sweet promise, and Taiga clutched his hands into Hokuto's soft, black hair to grab onto something.  
  
"I want you so much," Hokuto kept on murmuring into Taiga's ear as he held him close, rubbing and grinding harder against him than before, "I want to hear those screams again when I pound into you, fuck, you have no idea how hot you look then"  
  
Taiga bit his lips, his own pants painfully tight. Hokuto panted heavily against his neck and Taiga felt the fabric of the fancy stage outfit becoming too warm. "I take you on that promise," he moaned softly, turning around and sliding his hands around Hokuto's neck, attacking his sweet, pink lips with his own and Hokuto immediately opened up as they shared a sloppy, heated kiss.  
  
Taiga moaned into Hokuto's mouth as he desperately pushed himself against the other boy, rubbing their crotches together, feeling Hokuto's bulge rubbing against his own and he had to draw back and bite his lower lip not too moan too loudly. "I want you too," he whispered and then looked down at where Hokuto's crotch was circling against his own, eyeing the bulge pressing against the fabric of the way too tight black jeans, "so much."  
  
"I could just come like this, fuck, I'm so close" Hokuto whispered as he watched aswell with heavy lidded eyes, fixating what they were doing.

"Are you bold enough to go on stage without underwear?" Taiga grinned as he sped up the rhythm, seeking his own release.  
"You bet" Hokuto smirked as he pushed Taiga against the wall again, biting down on his neck as he rolled his hips harder, pushing onto his bandmate and riding out his release against him, trying to muffle his voice as best as he could when basically everyone of the other Jr.'s already knew that Hokuto was a very vocal one.  
  
Feeling his lover unravel against him send a wave of arousal through Taiga and he whimpered, head back against the wall and his eyes closed as he clung around Hokuto's neck, and before he knew he came aswell, warm and dirty and sticky and perfect and his legs shook a little from the force of his orgasm but he smiled as he opened his eyes and there were Hokuto's warm and sweet lips to kiss him.  
  
"Good thing we keep a second pair of underwear in the locker" And they both grinned like idiots.


End file.
